ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Bella Busybee
'Bella Busybee '''is one of the main protagonists in[[Best Beasties| ''Best Beasties.]] Background Personality Bella is well-spoken and highly intelligent. In the first episode, she is a bit of a wallflower, acting very awkward and timid around others, especially the standoffish students of Predator Prep. She can frequently forget crucial ingredients to her various experiments, which can lead to devastating, though hilarious, outcomes. She also frequently forgets to look up while reading while walking, much to her embarrassment, and tends to misplace her vials, test tubes, and chemicals. As seen in "Party Off" Bella appears to have a fun side. As she gets a sugar high from having too much chocolate from a chocolate fountain. This proves that Bella isn't a complete no nonsense animal and can loosen up and act her age. Later, Bella decides to forego her independent study application and transfer to Wildlife High to learn about friendship. Physical Appearane Bella is a slender bee with yellow skin with black highlights on her hands and thighs through her feet, black hair that reach past her shoulders, golden brown eyes and blue clear wings. She wears a light blue collared blouse, a blue necktie, a light yellow skirt, and sky blue boots with light blue tips. Role in the series In the first episode, Bella lives in Honeyville until her school teacher sends her to Woodsville. Accompanied by Spike, Bella checks the town's preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration and meets the rest of the main characters. The celebration is interrupted when Dawn of the Moon, Pamela's nemesis, returns to power and threatens to bring eternal night to Foresttown. Bella and the rest of the Mane Six discover the Elements of Harmony and use them to transform Dawn of the Moon back into Lucy Leopardess. Her school teacher gives Bella permission to remain in Woodsville to study the magic of friendship. Throughout the series, Bella learns about the trials and rewards of friendship, periodically sending friendship reports to her school teacher. In the fifth episode, Bella helps her friends raise money to renovate Camp Evermore. When Anna's idea for a music video is copied by the Shadowgals, Bella helps Anna sneak into Predator Prep Academy to directly confront them. She also takes part in the Dance Magic music video near the end of the episode. Role in the Spin-off She has a major role in every episode in the spin-off. Within the pilot (the thirteenth episode of season 3), she tries to leave the house, but gets caught by her 25 siblings. Bella tries to convince them that he has nothing to hide, but her friend, Danny, unknowingly reveals Bella's plans, and the siblings eventually begin to meddle. Not wanting to be interfered, Bella attempts to run away, but just before Bella can escape, she is caught, and the siblings eventually strip Bella of all her wardrobe, and make her wear a simple school girl outfit, as well as give off some advice they consider useful, and an assortment of items, such as a bunch of books, a kelp smoothie, allergy test pads, and a lucky horseshoe (much to everyone's disgust). Trivia * Bella bears some resemblance to Nazz Katzenberg from Ed, Edd n Eddy. ''Which is why she is the main protagonist in ''Best Beasties. Along with Pamela and Jennifer. * Her name means "beautiful" in French. Category:Best Beasties characters Category:Bees Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Geniuses Category:Insects Category:Animals Category:Yellow characters